Bake sale
by Miyasha
Summary: The SOS brigade is having a bake sale.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

**Bake Sale**

It was a pretty normal day in the clubroom after school. Nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Asahina served everyone tea wearing a maid uniform, Nagato read a book, and Kyon played a board game with Koizumi. Guess who won? The only thing that might of seemed troublesome was the fact that Haruhi was quiet. Too quiet. But it wasn't a I'm bored type of quiet it was more of a I'm up to something crazy again type of quiet. This worried Kyon even though he didn't show it much.

"We need money!" shouted Haruhi out of no where jumping up from her chair.

She almost made Asahina fall flat on her behind from the shock.

"Miss Asahina are you alright?" asked Kyon running to her aid.

This made Haruhi a bit jealous but she didn't have time to worry about that. She was on the brink of an ingenious idea.

"This club would get more clients if we had more money." boasted Haruhi. She had quite a way of talking.

"I didn't know this club had money to begin with." thought Kyon.

"If we had more money then we could buy outfits for everyone." cleverly deduced Haruhi.

"By we I assume she means herself and by everyone I assume she means Miss Asahina." cleverly deduced Kyon. Of course he didn't say it out loud.

Haruhi then snuck a quick peek at what Nagato was reading. From the looks of it, it was a cookbook.

"And what better way to make money than with a bake sale." announced Haruhi as if she had just discovered America.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she just thought of that idea." thought Kyon. But this was no time to be thinking of sly remarks that he would never say to Haruhi's face. This was the time to pull Haruhi out of the clouds with logic. "You can't just decide to have a bake sale. It's a lot of hard work and what makes you assume that any of us can bake?"

"Yuki's reading a cookbook." said Haruhi pointing to the book.

"That doesn't mean she can bake." stated Kyon. "Although I wouldn't be too surprised if she could." thought Kyon thinking about the time she played the guitar.

"Yuki do you know how to bake?" asked Haruhi.

Yuki nodded and Haruhi smiled giving Kyon a I told you so look.

"Even if Nagato knows how to bake you can't expect her to make everything." said Kyon hoping that Haruhi would eventually utter the words your right.

"Yuki can you handle making everything?" asked Haruhi as if she already had her mind set on an answer.

Yuki nodded and once again Haruhi smiled giving Kyon a I told you so look.

"Do you even have an idea of how much food your expected to make?" Kyon asked Nagato.

"Kyon if your soo worried about Yuki then you can help her." said Haruhi pulling Asahina's arm as if they were going somewhere.

"What? Wait, where are you going?" asked Kyon.

"I have to ask the home economics' club if we could borrow their clubroom for tomorrow." replied Haruhi.

"Suzumiya!" whined Asahina as she got dragged out of the room by Haruhi.

She looked at Kyon with tear felt eyes that said save me. Kyon felt bad for her but what could he do. As Haruhi closed the door behind them he noticed a very serious Koizumi looking at him.

"We have to do our best now or there'll be trouble later. So cheer up."

It always annoyed Kyon to see Koizumi switch from a plastic smile to a serious demeanor.

Ten minutes later Haruhi came busting into the clubroom with a very traumatized Asahina. One could only imagine what she'd been through and of course they'd remember what Haruhi did to get the clubroom's first computer.

"For the rest of the week after school the home economics room is ours. And now for your assignments. I already said that Yuki and Kyon would handle the baking."

Kyon sighed. He never really got the chance to say that he didn't want to do it. And even if he had said it Haruhi had already made up her mind.

"Me and Mikuru will handle the advertising."

Asahina looked like she was about to cry. Even she had discovered the hidden meaning behind the word advertising or at least what Haruhi thought it meant.

"And Itsuki will get all of the food by tomorrow."

"But he doesn't even have a list and you can't expect him to pay for all of it." said Kyon. The voice of reason, the voice of a realist.

"Of course not, I'll pay for the food with my own money and you and Yuki can make him a list right now."

Once again Haruhi had come up with a crazy idea and expected it to be followed as if it was the greatest idea ever. She didn't think about the consequences because an optimist never would and what word better describes Haruhi Suzumiya than optimistic. But then again she's not the type of person to be summed up in one word. At any rate Kyon could tell that this was going to be a long week.

Haruhi and Asahina had already gone off to "advertise" and Koizumi had just dropped off the food. Not long after he received a phone call and left immediately leaving Nagato and Kyon both alone in the home economics room.

Kyon sighed and then took a quick look at the cookbook on top of the counter. He figured that as long as he followed the recipe he couldn't mess up. It was just a matter of seeing what recipe to follow. Since it was a bake sale he would obviously have to bake cakes, cookies, brownies and other things of that nature. On top of that he wasn't much of a baker so he had to find a simple recipe that didn't require too much work. But the results had to be nothing short of impressive or Haruhi would throw a fit. Kyon had a lot of things to think about.

"Hey Nagato--"

Kyon would of continued his sentence but by the time he looked up Nagato was already working, and working quite quickly might I add. She was stirring batter one moment and checking on a cake already in the oven the next. How was it even possible to have a cake already baking. Kyon only took a quick peek at the cookbook. Who would of thought that the whole time she was cracking eggs, stirring batter, baking a cake and do I smell cookies? Kyon wanted to help but he didn't want to get in her way so he just stood back and watched.

Two hours later Nagato was still baking even though she already had so many cakes, cookies, pies and other pastries done already. It seemed as if she didn't plan on stopping.

"Nagato I think you made enough. You can stop now." said Kyon.

Nagato nodded and stopped immediately and since Kyon didn't do anything other than watch Nagato bake in a state of awe he decided that the least he could do was clean. In the process of cleaning Haruhi and Asahina came back. They were both in fairy costumes (which by the way has nothing to do with baking) but one of them was traumatized…again.. Guess which one?

"Ah, I see you both have been working diligently which is good because the bake sale is tomorrow."

Kyon stopped cleaning to give Haruhi a you've got to be kidding me look.

"The bake sale will start immediately after school so I expect everyone to be ready and on time. No exceptions." stated Haruhi with the attitude of a drill sergeant.

"Just because you were lucky enough to have Nagato finish all the baking that doesn't mean you can have a bake sale on such short notice." stated Kyon. He was starting to get very frustrated.

"Why not? The principal doesn't seem to mind."

Kyon wanted to know how she got even the principal to go along with this but he was far too scared of getting an answer that he didn't want to visualize.

"Even if the principal doesn't mind it's still too soon. And I thought you said we had the home economics room for the rest of the week?"

"I asked for a day but they gave us a week. It would have been rude to refuse their offer."

"I'm sure what she did to them was way more rude than refusing their offer would have been." thought Kyon.

"The advertising is done, the baking is done and the principal okayed it. So why can't we have it tomorrow?" asked Haruhi tapping her foot on the floor. It was obvious that she had already made her decision but she just wanted to hear what Kyon had to say about it since she was right and he was wrong. Or at least that's how she always sees it.

"Well…um…" was all Kyon could say. This time Haruhi had made a valid point. Everything was ready to go so why not…go.

"I take it that you agree with me so you're all dismissed."

With that said it was official that the bake sale would be tomorrow. Actually it was official from the moment Haruhi decided that they were having a bake sale.

Finally it was the day of the bake sale and everyone was accounted for and on time ready to go. Surprisingly the bake sale was a big hit. Haruhi decided that the sale would be held in the home economics room so that's where she Kyon, Nagato, Asahina and Koizumi were along with a room packed full of customers. Even the home economics club stopped by. They were impressed with the food and even more impressed when they found out that Nagato had made it all. By the end of the sale all of the food was gone and everyone wanted more which made Kyon quite mad considering that this meant that they were having another bake sale. But at least this one was finished.

"Wow, look at all this money." happily said Haruhi holding the all of the money that they had just made from the bake sale.

"Haruhi are you really gonna spend it all on outfits?" asked Kyon.

Haruhi gives Mikuru a devious look.

Asahina looks at Kyon with pleading eyes.

Kyon sighs, "Sorry…Miss Asahina…"


End file.
